Sadness In Fate
by LydiaW
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to live with her dad after her mom and stepdad die. She meets the Cullen's and takes an instant dislike to them...but why? Follow the journey of Bella, as she tries to escape the fate that was set for her, but will she accept help?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All of the twilight stuff is completely Stephenie Meyer's. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**AuthorsNote: This is my first story, so please review and leave your opinions.**

Summary

Bella moves to Forks to live with her dad after her mom and step dad die. She meets the Cullen's and takes an instant dislike to them…but why? Follow the journey of Bella, as she tries to escape the fate that has been set for her, but will she accept help?

(Cullen's vampires, Bella human)

**Chapter 1**

Looking at the coffins being lowered into the ground, I start to cry. Since they died 4 days ago, I've felt nothing. I've just been numb. How could this happen? Why is this happening? They didn't deserve this, no one does. But it is happening, and I need to face the reality. Mom and Phil are gone, and they're never coming back.

I fall to my knees and cry more openly. Charlie – I mean my dad – crouched down beside me and puts his arm around me. This day is hard for him too. Even though him and mom got divorced when I was 6, I know that he never stopped loving her…he never moved on.

I do my best to compose myself, and allow dad to pull me up and guide me to the car. I didn't want anything arranged for after the funeral, and dad respected that decision. All of my stuff is already packed, and arrived in Forks this morning, where my new home is going to be. For the next few months at least, until they decide that they are going to end my life. But I don't want to think of that right now, I cant...it brings back that night. That terrible night when my whole life changed. When my mom and Phil were brutally taken from me. I can feel my eyes start to water again, but I refuse to cry. Crying is a weakness. I allowed those tears to fall at the burial, but I won't allow any more to fall from my eyes.

The ride to the airport was spent in silence. I guess me and Charlie are both not that big on talking. But that's okay, I like the quiet.  
>When we get to the airport, and board the plane, I take one last look out of the window and say a quiet goodbye to my life in Phoenix.<p>

The flight was long, well it seemed to take forever to me. Charlie is snoring lightly in the seat next to me. I wish I could sleep, but I'm too scared to. I'm scared of the nightmares that I know will come, the images that will always haunt me, the eyes! The eyes that bring fear, sadness and horror to me. NO! I shouldn't be thinking of that now! _Stop__torturing__yourself_, my inner voice demanded me.

Its crazy how things have changed. Being the only daughter of Charlie and mom, I grew up close to both of them. But when they got divorced, my mom moved us to Phoenix, away from my dad. I visited him in Forks every summer, for the whole summer, until I was 12. After that, he either visited me in Phoenix or we went on a trip somewhere, just the two of us. Our favourite place to go was to Chicago. It was hard for dad to see mom so happy with Phil, but he never let her see how much it hurt him, but I could tell. I remember when I was 10, and I asked Charlie about him and my mom.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_Do you still love mom, dad?" I asked, whilst we were walking along the beach in La Push.  
><em>"_Its complicated honey. I will always love your mom, as she gave me you, but she's happy now. She has Phil", he answered me. I've always been observant, and I could tell by his face that it saddened him to say it, to admit that Phil makes mom happy. _

_-PRESENT-_

I was shaken from my thoughts by Charlie telling me that we were landing in Seattle soon. I fastened my seatbelt and waited for the plane to land, so we could get off it. That time soon came. Charlie got his bags from the luggage section, and as we were walking out of the airport doors, I heard his name being shouted.

I looked over to where the shout came from, and saw a native Indian man in a wheelchair, who looked vaguely familiar, looking over at us. Standing next to him was a tall, good looking boy, who looked like he took steroids to get his muscles looking so good. Charlie recognised them, and started to walk over to them. _I__guess__that__means__I__have__to__follow__…__great!_

"Hey Charlie, how you doing?" the man in the wheelchair asked.

"I'm good Billy, thanks for asking. This here is Bella. Bells," he turned to look at me, "Do you remember Billy Black, from La Push?" I looked over at Billy again and it all clicked into place. I used to go to La Push with Charlie every time I was in Forks, and we always went to Billy's house. He's Charlie's best friend.

"Of course I remember, how are you Billy?" I answered quietly. I've always hated being the one with all the attention, which is what was happening now, with all three of them looking at me.

"I'm well; you're so grown up now. I'm sorry about your mom Bella, she was a lovely woman. How are you doing?"

"Better, thank you", I answered him, although even to my own ears it sounded inconvincible.

"Oh, this is Jacob, Bells, Billy's son. You used to play with him when you were younger", Charlie told me, pointing to the tall boy. Now I remember Jacob Black, but this cant be him! He's so tall and good looking now…things have definitely changed.

"Hi, we used to make mud pies when we were little", Jacob felt the need to inform me.

"I remember. It's nice to see you again Jake", I told him, using the nickname I used to call him. That made him smile at me, or I should say, made him grin at me.

"Well let's get you two home. I'm sure the flight wore you both out", Billy said, as Jake started to help him out of his wheelchair and into the car. Me and Charlie got into the back and we began the journey to Forks. I was quiet on the way, just staring out of the window, whilst Billy, Jake and Charlie talked sports. I just wanted this day to be over. The funeral was hard and I'm not exactly looking forward to being in Forks. It's exactly like I remember it, if not, worse. It's dull, brown and wet, not at all like Phoenix, where the sun is always shining. But that's irrelevant. This is my home now, and I have to get used to it. _Not __for __long __though,_my inner voice reminded me. _It __doesn__'__t __matter. __I__'__m __not __thinking __about __that __right __now,_I argued back to myself.

The ride eventually ended and we were finally in Forks at Charlie's, my new home. Jake and Billy didn't stay. They just dropped us off and left us to settle in, in peace. It's pretty late now, so I told Charlie I'm tired and going to bed. He wished me good night, and told me that he was there if I needed him.

I didn't even get ready for bed, just brushed my teeth, and then took a look around my room. It's purple, with a single bed, a desk, a laptop and a rocking chair which has been there since I was a little girl. Memories from when I used to live here come sweeping down on me in one go, and the emotions are so strong and powerful, that I go and curl up under my duvet in bed. And for the first time since that night, I allow every emotion to overcome me, drown me until I can't catch my breath from sobbing too much. The anger that I feel about what happened, the hatred for those responsible, the hurt I feel from what mom and Phil went through, the guilt that I should have died too, the absolute sadness that runs through my veins, all come pouring out. My fists pound against the bed, and I let out scream after scream into the pillow, until finally, all that's left is the silent teas running down my face. I'm not sure when it was, or how long I spent like this, but eventually I fell into sleep, just waiting for the nightmares to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 2**

_- NIGHTMARE -_

"_Mom? Phil?" I shout as I walk through the front door. I was just getting back from my shopping trip at the mall with my friends. Okay, that's a bit weird, I think to myself when they didn't answer me. The door was unlocked, so they must be in. As I'm walking into the living room, I feel arms grip my shoulders, and a scream builds in my throat. But I'm shocked into silence when I see mom sitting on the floor in tears, looking at what was happening in front of her. I followed her line of sight, and saw Phil being held up by a man, who had his head bent to Phil's neck. What the hell?, was my first thought. What is that man doing…oh my god! The man released Phil from his hold and Phil fell to the floor. Blood was dripping from his neck, and it was twisted in a weird angle. Phil was dead, oh god. I let out a shriek, and every set of eyes looked over at me, but I turned away to look at my mom instead. She looked devastated and heart-broken, but most of all, she looked terrified! _

"_You weren't meant to be home till later. Oh god, I'm so sorry honey. Please, don't hurt my baby, please. I'll do anything," my mom begged the intruders. It was then that I took a proper look around the room, and noticed that there were more people here than I realised. 7 people were scattered around the room, including the one gripping my shoulders. They all had the same pale skin and red eyes, and the one holding me was ice cold. They couldn't be human, but that was impossible. They have to be human. There's no such thing as…Vampires._

_In response to mom's comment, they all laughed at her, as though she had just said the funniest thing on the planet. One of them, told another called Jane, to shut her up. This Jane didn't go anywhere near mom, but all of a sudden, my mom was screaming out in pure agony, with Jane looking directly and intently at her. _

"_Stop, stop, please. Stop hurting her, please," I shouted out in despair, over moms screams. _

"_Jane," the same one as before said. And just like that, the screams stopped. _

"_What do you think you are doing? What are you? You sick freaks, leave her alone!" How dare they! Some inner voice told me to shut up, that I was making things worse, and I actually listened when all I saw on the intruder's faces was pure fury. _

"_You should learn some manners little girl. Jane, dear, teach this girl to watch what she says," the 'leader' said. Well, I think that he's the leader, as he was giving out the instructions._

_Jane turned her gaze on me, and with a sick smile, said "This may hurt just a little." _

_I waited for the pain to come. I didn't know what to expect, but I knew from seeing mom, that it was going to be agonising. Where is the pain, I think to myself. I stand there, just wishing it would hurry up, when a load clap made me jump._

"_Amazing," the leader said. "She didn't feel anything that our dear Jane gave her. I will deal with you in one moment, little one, but right now, it's time for my snack." He walked towards my mom, and held her in place. Just as mom looked over at me and whispered that she loved me, he attacked. I screamed and screamed, and begged him to stop, but it was no use. Hands clamped over my mouth to prevent any sound from coming out, but that didn't stop the tears that poured from my eyes and down my face. I was powerless to do anything but watch my mom being murdered, having her blood sucked, and then having her neck broken. When he was finished, he looked at me, and said "Now, what to do with you."_

_- PRESENT- _

I awoke, gasping, with sweat all over me. The same thing has happened since I moved to Forks 3 days ago. The scene of mom and Phil dying just kept repeating itself, over and over in my dreams. There's a light knock on the door, which opened and revealed my dad.

"Have another nightmare Bells?" Charlie asked me, concerned.

"I'm fine dad. Don't worry. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I'm on my way there now. Have a good day at school Bells," and then he was gone, making his way down the stairs, ready to go to work. He's the chief of police here, and he loves his job. He's had the last week off, and now it's time for him to go back. And I'm guessing that means it's time for me to get ready for my first day at school, which I am not looking forward to.

An hour later, and I'm all ready to go. I was showered, dressed, had a cereal bar for breakfast and had applied a little make-up and left my hair down and curled. I decided on a simple pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top, my converse's and a cream jacket. Simple and easy. I grabbed my bag and headed out to the truck my dad bought for me. It used to be Billy's, but my dad brought it off him for me, as a way for me to get around. I love it! It's a 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck, and it's perfect for me.

The drive to school was spent with me worrying about was going to happen today. Forks is a small town, so everyone knows when I moved here, and why. I just hope they don't stare, or make me even more uncomfortable that I know I will be.

I find the school easy enough, and as I enter the parking lot, I see that a lot of the cars are older models like mine. The only newer model, the car that stands out amongst the rest, is a silver Volvo on the opposite side of the lot. I park my truck in an empty space, take a deep breath, get out, and start walking towards the reception. There are only a handful of students outside, as it is raining, but they all turn to stare as I walk past. _Great! __This __day __is __not __going __to __be __good,_ I think to myself. Mrs Cope, the school receptionist, has a kind smile waiting for me, and my schedule all ready. She asks if I need anything else, which I kindly reply that I don't, and then I was back out of the reception and walking down the hall to my first class. A boy with glasses steps out in front of me, forcing me to come to a stop.

"Hi, I'm Eric. You must be the new girl, Isabella," he introduced himself.

"Hi, erm yes, that's me. I'm Bella," I reply, somewhat awkwardly.

"I'm the eyes and ears of the school, so if you need anything, you just come to me," Eric said to me.

"Thanks." In a weird way, I was grateful that Eric spoke to me. It put me at ease…a little, at least. It turned out that he is in the same class as me now, so he walked with me. When we got to the room, everyone was already there, and they all turned to look at me. I tried my best to ignore them, as I handed the teacher a slip to sign, and he told me to sit in the only empty seat at the back of the classroom. The same happened all morning. Enter a classroom, get started at, get directed to a seat and then the same thing again, until eventually, it was lunch. I met a couple of people during the lessons that told me to sit with them. Jessica was the first girl I met, and she instantly began gossiping to me about everyone in the class. She seemed like the kind of girl who would talk about you behind your back, and be all nice to your face. After Jess, I met Mike. He's a good guy, a bit puppyish, as though he would follow you around, but nice enough. And then there was Angela. I like her; she seems really friendly and kind. When she asked me to sit with her at lunch, I agreed, as she was being genuinely nice to me. As we entered the cafeteria, I was again at the attention of the majority of the students, who turned and stared at me. Hopefully, the novelty of a new student would wear off soon, but I'm not holding my breath. Angela walked us over to get some food, and I opted to just get water and an apple. It was as we were walking towards the table with her friends on, that I noticed them. They were sat around a table on the far end of the cafeteria. _This __can__'__t __be __happening,_ I thought. They look just like them. The same pale skin, the same flawless movements. _Why __are __they __here?_ I didn't realise that I had stopped walking, and was staring, until Angela asked me if I was okay. But I couldn't answer her, I couldn't talk. It took everything in me not to start panicking and freaking out. _What __if __they __were __sent __here __to __watch __me? __Why __are __they __even __in __the __school?_ My thoughts are frantic, as memories from that night come flooding over me, and I start to feel my eyes water, but I refuse to cry. It was then that I properly looked, through my hazy vision, and saw all 5 of them staring straight at me! My only thought right now…oh shit!

**A/N:** **Please ****review ****and ****let ****me ****know ****whether ****I ****should ****continue, ****and ****just ****to ****give ****me ****some ****pointers ****or ****advise. ****xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:All Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 3**

I stared at them, they looked at me. There were 3 boys and 2 girls. The boys were all very attractive, one with brown hair, the other blonde and the third with coppery/red hair. The girls were also equally stunning, one a striking blonde and the other a gorgeous black haired girl. Angela grabbed my arm, and again asked if I was okay. That was just what I needed to turn my attention away from them and to her instead.

"I'm fine, sorry. I must have been lost in thought." I tried to smile at her reassuringly, but judging by the look she gave me, I don't think it worked very well, but she didn't say anything at least. That's one of the reasons why I like Angela the most out of the people I've met so far. Jess would have made a big deal about it and got everyone's attention back to me. Looking around as we walked over to her table, I'm glad to see that no one besides Angela and them, noticed what just happened.  
>As soon as we sit down, Jess introduces me to everyone at the table.<p>

"This is Ben, Angela's boyfriend. You've met Eric and Mike already. That's Lauren and that's Tyler." Tyler and Ben smiled and said hi to me, whilst Lauren just threw a dirty look in my direction. _I __wonder __what__'__s __wrong __with __her, __she __doesn__'__t __even __know __me, __yet __she__'__s __not __exactly __happy __I__'__m __here. _Angela just smiles sympathetically at me and told me to ignore her.

"So Bella, do you have any classes with the Cullen's?" Jess asks me.

"Who?" I reply to her.

"You know…The Cullen's. You were looking at them when you was walking over here." Well I guess Jess saw my little freezing session too then. "I mean, I don't blame you. They're all, like, gorgeous," Jess continued. The tone of her voice gave away what she was feeling: Jealousy and the 'I have a huge crush on him' feeling.

"Erm, no. I haven't had a class with any of them." I answered her, avoiding what she said about their looks.

"Oh, well they're Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kids. Don't waste your time with them. They're all together. Like together, together. The blonde one, Rosalie, is with the big muscled brown haired boy, Emmett. And the dark haired pixie girl, Alice, is with the blonde guy, Jasper. The other boy is Edward, but he doesn't date. Like anyone. So don't waste your time with him." Jess told me. Something told me that Jess had tried to get the attention of that guy Edward, but he rejected her, which was pretty much confirmed by Angela trying to hide a smile behind her hands.

"Jess, they're not related, so there's nothing wrong," Angela defended them.

"But it's weird. They, like, live together," Jess shuddered.

"Okay, so, Bella," Mike said, trying to move on from the Cullen talk, "How are you liking Forks?"

"It's good, thank you. Its much different to Phoenix, there was actually sunshine there." I told him.

"Well then, why don't you do everyone a favour and move back there." Lauren said, in that nasally, vindictive voice of hers.

"Lauren" "Shut up Lauren", was the reply from around the table.

"What? I'm just telling her the truth" Lauren continued. By now she had raised her voice, and everyone in the room was looking over at us, wanting to know what's happening and waiting to see what was going to happen. "Go on back to Phoenix. People are only nice to you here because they feel sorry for you," She went on.

"Excuse me?" That was the only reply I could think of that didn't involve slapping her stupid face.

"You heard me. Your dad only lets you stay with him because you have no one else. People here are only talking to you because your mom died, they'd all do anything to get rid of you." Lauren said. _Who __the __hell __does __she __think __she __is?_

"Lauren, that's not true and you know it. Your just pissed that your not centre of attention today. Lay off of her." Angela stuck up for me.

"Whatever. Just face facts Bella, if they didn't pity you so much, they would get far away from you, just like your mom and step-dad did."

I was quiet. I was pissed. And then I made it known. "Who do you think you are? You know nothing about me, or my family, or my life, so leave it alone." I replied in a calm voice. If I didn't try to stay calm, I would be ripping her fake ass blonde extensions from her equally fake made up head!

"I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking. Poor, poor Bella. Her mom and step-dad got murdered, it's such a shame. You should have been there Bella, then maybe they will have killed you instead, so you didn't have to come here and be a nuisance to everyone here." She said. She can say anything about me, but she has no right talking about my mom. I can feel my eyes start to well up. "Oh, look at that. You look like your about to cry Bella. Is it because I mentioned your precious mom?" Lauren told me snidely.

"Lauren, that's enough. If you say another word to Bella, I'll never speak to you again," Tyler inputted.

"Like I care Tyler. I don't like her so I'm making it known. Just go away Bella. It's probably the best thing that your mom's dead, at least now she doesn't have to be around you." That was it!

"Who the hell do you think you are? What sort of person uses someone's death as a way of hurting someone? You're disgusting." By this point, I was also standing. "You wouldn't know how much it hurts to think about your mom, because your mom's still here. She's still alive. But you want to know something, Lauren," I said her name with so much venom that she actually flinched. "To use the fact that my mom's dead against me, is beyond words. Was that your goal, to hurt me? To make me feel even more like shit than I have already been feeling?" I can fee the traitorous tears running down my face, as I angrily wipe them away. "Well you succeeded, Lauren, I feel even worse than before. Does that make you happy? Are you finally happy now?" that was the last thing I said before grabbing my bag and making my way towards the cafeteria doors, on the other end of the room. I can still feel the silent tears on my face, the old ones being replaced by new ones. Just as I was getting to the doors, I passed the table with the Cullen's round it. They were al looking at me, with faces that looked mixed between shocked, concerned and curious. I just shook my head and left the cafeteria, making my way towards my truck for the remainder of lunch. Just one thought was in my head. _I __wish __my __mom __was __here._

After spending lunch in my truck, I talked myself into going to my next lesson. I feel pretty shit, but I've applied my make-up, so it doesn't look like I've been crying. _At __least __I __hope __it __doesn__'__t._

As I walk into biology, everyone turns and stares at me. _Oh, __that__'__s __perfect. __Thanks __Lauren, _I think to myself. The looks aren't just curious anymore; their faces are filled with pity and sadness…which is exactly what I didn't want. I keep my head down as I give Mr Molina the slip to sign. He tells me to sit in the only empty seat left, and as I turn to see where and who I'm sitting by, my heart actually skips a beat. _Please, __no, __this __cannot __be __happening, _I think, or should I say panic to myself. One of the Cullen boys is staring at me, or actually is more, glaring at me. I sit in the seat next to him, and glance over at him. It's Edward Cullen, and he is not happy with me being next to him. His hands are clenched into fists, and he has a terrifying look on his face. I know that look…I know it too well. He's mad, but he's hungry too. The look of thirst and desire on his face is so blatant for me to see, but it is mixed with pure hatred and fury too. _What __right __does __he __have __to __be __so __mad __at __me? _I'm the one with reason to hate him and his family. Thankfully, Mr Molina played a DVD for this lesson, so I didn't have to speak or even look at him. But as I wasn't paying much attention to the DVD, my thoughts decided to go into overdrive, and if I didn't calm down, I knew I would be in danger of having a panic attack. _Why __were __vampires __in __school?__Why __are __their __eyes __different __from __the __vampires __in __Phoenix? _The Cullen's eyes are golden coloured, whereas the ones from Phoenix were red. _Does __that __make __the __Cullen__'__s __different? __Less __dangerous? __More __dangerous? __Why __am __I __even __thinking __so __hard __about __this? _They could be less dangerous or more dangerous than the vampires I've seen before, but it wouldn't change anything. The fact is still there…the Cullen's are vampires!

As soon as Mr Molina turned the DVD off and dismissed us from class, Edward was out of the room before anyone else had even left their seat. I was glad of this. I did not want to spend anymore time around him than I had to.

The rest of the day passed with no more classes with any of the Cullen's, which I was very thankful for. As I was walking to my truck at the end of the day, I glanced across the lot to see all the Cullen's staring at me, all except Edward…he isn't there. They were all staring at me with faces ranging from disgust, anger to concern? _Why __would __the __pixie __girl, __Alice, __be __concerned __about __me? __Oh __well, _I don't even want to think about it! I just shook my head, turned away from them, got into my truck and drove home.

I decided to make steak and potatoes for tea, which was all ready by the time Charlie got home from work. He walked into the kitchen after hanging up his gun, and looked surprised that I had cooked. Since I moved here, we have been living on takeouts, but now that is going to change.

"You didn't have to cook Bells" Charlie said, as he took a seat at the table.

"I know, but I wanted to. Besides, I like to cook." I replied to him, as I set his food in front of him. After getting my own plate, I took a seat at the table.

"Well, thank you. It's really good. I didn't know you liked to cook."

"Yeah. I cooked all the time in Phoenix," I answered him, making an effort to keep the smile on my face. He looked over at me, and gave me a small smile. "So, how was work today dad?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Good, I'm glad to be back" Charlie replied. "Not that I haven't likes spending time with you" he quickly added. I just smiled and laughed a little at him. "How was your first day at your new school?" Dad asked me.

"It was…okay." I carefully chose my words, but obviously not careful enough, as he looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Just okay?"

"It was okay. I met a couple of nice people" I told him, leaving out the fact that I had also met and saw some unpleasant people too.

"Well, that's good" Charlie said, and that effectively ended our conversation.

After dinner, Charlie went into the living room to watch a game, whilst I went to read one of my favourite books, Wuthering Heights, in bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:All Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4**

The next week passed by rather slowly, but that's not to say that it went by uneventful. My second day turned out to be pretty simple. Lauren never spoke to me (which was a very good thing in my eyes) and I got to know Angela a little better. She has been going out with Ben for just over a year, and is very much in love with him…in her words, not mine. And then in biology, I found out that Edward Cullen wasn't in school that day, which was pretty good news in my eyes. And even better than that, he didn't show up for the rest of the week either. The only weirdness that happened was the occasional looks I got off the other Cullen's. From Rosalie, I got looks of disgust, anger and just pure distaste. From Emmett, it was a mixture of concern, curiosity and humour. From Jasper, it was mainly looks of curiosity and confusion. And from Alice, it was looks of concern, sympathy and kindness. All of their looks freaked me out, but the one that freaked me out the most was Alice. The way she looked at me was unsettling…it's almost as if she cares. Which is impossible. Vampires are cold-hearted monsters…incapable of feeling anything towards us humans. We're just looked on as food sources. I ignored them as much as I could, and was very grateful that I didn't have any classes with them, at least until Edward comes back, that is.

It's now Saturday, and with it being the weekend, I have no idea what to do. _I __suppose __I __can __do __a __bit __of __cleaning_. Yes, that's what I will do. I spent the morning and part of the afternoon cleaning the house top to bottom. The only room I didn't touch was Charlie's bedroom. I didn't want to invade on his privacy.  
>It's just after 3, and I have finally finished my spring cleaning. As I am just about to start reading, the phone starts ringing.<p>

"Hello?" I say, as I pick up the phone.

"Hey Bella. How you doing?" Jake's voice comes through the phone.

"Hi Jake, I'm good" I replied to him.

"You fancy coming to the reservation tonight? A few of the guys and their girlfriends are having a get together. There'll be a bonfire and food" Jake asked me.

"Erm, yeah. That sounds like fun. What times it starting?"

"Around 6:30. If you're ready before, come round mine and we'll go together" Jake suggested.

"Yeah, I will do. I'll be at yours around 6. I'll see you later Jake."

"Yeah, bye Bella." I hung up the receiver, and for the first time since mom died, I was actually happy. I decided to do a bit of reading before getting ready to go to Jake's, and it didn't take long before I was transfixed in Wuthering Heights.  
>Well, I guess I better get ready. It's now just after 4 so I'll have plenty of time to get ready. I shower and wash my hair, and enjoy the feel of the hot water running over my skin. After I had finished in the shower, I get out and blow dry my hair. I love my hair when it's been washed and dried…it drops in waves down my back. But I feel like adding extra curls, which I do by using my curlers. It's been a while since I took time to make myself look and feel better, so that's what I'm going to do now. I apply my make-up, just enough to make it look natural…I have never been a big fan on applying loads of make-up. I grip some of my hair at the back of my head, just to add a little more style to it. <em>Now, <em>_what __to __wear? _I have to choose something that suits the weather and that doesn't look like I've made much of an effort to choose, but still needs to be stylish. I decide on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a cream tank top that has a lace design around the top edges and my brown Uggs. To add to it, I put on my brown/beige jacket and use my beige bag to finish the look. Perfect. It's stylish, yet simple. By now, its half 5, so I have just enough time to put everything I need into my bag and head down the stairs. As I reach the kitchen, Charlie walks through the front door.

Hey Bell's, you look nice. You off out somewhere?"

"Yeah, Jake invited me to go to La Push to meet some of his friends. Do you want me to make you some dinner before I o?"

"No, I'm alright. I can order pizza. Don't be out too late Bell's"

"I won't. I'll see you later Dad."

"Yep. Have fun."

"I will."

The drive to La Push took around 15 minutes, and it wasn't long before I was outside Jake's house. Luckily, I phoned him earlier to get directions, as I couldn't remember exactly where it was. I got out of my truck and went to knock on the door. Billy answered.

"Hey Bella. Jake said you would be stopping by. He's just in the shower."

"Oh, okay."

"Come on in and wait for him."

"Thanks Billy."

I took a seat on the couch, whilst Billy rolled himself into a space in his wheelchair. "How you doing Billy?" I asked him.

"I'm good Bella. How's your first week at school been?"

"It's been okay. I kind of wished that Jake went there on my first day. At least then I would have known someone." I responded.

"Well that's understandable I guess. You've made friends now though right?" Billy asked me.

"Yeah, I met a few nice people."

"That's good then. You and Charlie will have to come down for a visit soon. You can hand with Jake, and me and your old man can watch a game."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. I'll tell dad to call you."

"You make sure you do that."

"I will." As I said this, Jake walked into the room.

"Bella!" Jake came over and gave me a hug, spinning me around a little. That's the great thing about Jake. Even when we were younger, as kids, Jake would always make me smile, no matter how I was feeling. Just seeing him now brings a smile to my face.

"Hey Jake." He stops spinning me and steps away from the hug.

"You look really nice Bells." I can feel my cheeks start to burn and I know that I'm blushing.

"Erm, thank you." Billy just chuckles and Jake says that we should get going. We're running a bit late, so we'll be the last ones to get there. _Oh, __great!_

"Be careful. It was good seeing you again Bella. Remember to tell Charlie to call me."

"I will. You have a good night Billy."

"You too."

It took me and Jake less than 10 minutes to walk to where the get together is taking place. The walk was filled with conversation about random things. It flowed easily; with no awkwardness at all…it was as though we had been friends for years, not just recently seeing each other after 6 years.  
>When we got to the beach, I could see a group of people sat around a bonfire. <em>Here <em>_we __go, _I thought. As we got near to them, they all stopped talking and looked over at us. It actually made me a little uncomfortable…it reminded me of my first day at Fork's high school. Jake must have sensed that I was getting nervous, because he took my hand in his. I looked at him and he gave me a smile, which I returned.

"Hey guys" Jake said as we got to the group. A round of hey Jake's was heard. "This is Bella" he introduced me, "Bells, these are the guys." He pointed out each person as he introduced me to them. "That's Sam and his fiancé Emily. That there is Jared and his girlfriend Kim. That's Seth and his sister Leah. That's Paul. And those two clowns are Embry and Quil." I said hi to them all, and then I realised something.

"Embry? Quil? Oh my god" I said in shock. I used to play with those two and Jake when I was younger. Like Jake, they had changed dramatically. They had muscles…loads of them. But then again, all the boys around the group did.

"Hey Bella. Glad to see you remember us, too" Embry said, as he came to give me a hug.

"Yeah Bella. You're looking great"" Quil felt the need to embarrass me. He too, came to give me a hug.

"Wow. You've all changed so much!" I knew I was smiling really big, but it was just too good to see them again.

"How you liking being back in Forks?" Quil asked me.

"It's okay" I answered him.

"Just okay? You should be ecstatic that you're back in my awesome company" Quil said with a big grin on his face.

"It really is good to see you two." I told him.

"How about a game of football boys?" Sam asked the guys.

"Prepare to get your ass handed to you Sam" Paul (I think) said.

The guys all went to play football, even Jake, after he checked to make sure that I would be okay there without him. After I had reassured him that I would be fine, he went and joined the others. I sat down by the fire and looked over at Emily. She was looking my way with a kind smile on her face.

"Sorry about the boys Bella. When they all get together, they kind of forget that we're here and go off on their own to play football." The first thing that I noticed about Emily was the 3 long scars running down her face. But in my eyes, they just made her more beautiful. Something terrible had obviously happened to her, yet she wore her scars without the slightest bit of embarrassment. I admire her, even though I don't know her.

"It's okay. At least over there, they can't bother us "I said, using humour to make her feel better, with an obvious smile in my voice.

"I suppose your right" she replied, with a little laugh.

"So Bella. You used to be friends with Jake, Embry and Quil?" Kim asked me. Normally, being the centre of people's attention was annoying and uncomfortable for me, but that's not how I'm feeling now. I'm more grateful that they are making an effort to include me into their conversation and make me feel welcome.

"Erm yeah. My dad and Jake's dad are best friends so I met Jake when I was little. And as Embry and Quil are Jake's friends, I met them too. We used to play with each other all the time when I lived here and when I came to visit my dad every summer. But I haven't seen them since I was 12, when my dad started coming out to see me instead of me coming here" I told them.

"Why did you stop coming here? If you don't mind me asking, that is" Emily asked me.

"No, its okay. It just kind of happened I guess, Fork's isn't my ideal place, its too dull and wet, so I think dad just did me a favour by coming out to me or taking me somewhere else" I answered her.

"That must have been nice, going to different places. Where's your favourite place to go?" This is the first time that Leah has spoken to me. Kim and Emily both look shocked that Leah had said something politely and with a smile on her face. I'm guessing that Leah isn't friendly to many people, or new people at least, but as she is making an effort, I'm grateful for that.

"My favourite place that I've been? I'd have to say Chicago."

"You've been to Chicago? That must have been very nice" Leah said to me.

"Yeah, it was great. I'd love to go back there sometime." As I said this, the boys came back over and sat down. Jake, Embry and Quil all sat near me, which was nice…it reminded me of old times. I looked around and saw that everyone has gone to the table that is a bit away from the bonfire to get some food.

"I'm going to go get some food. I'll grab you some too" Jake said to me.

"Thanks Jake."

Everyone but Jake, Embry and Quil came and sat back down.

"So Bella. You got a boyfriend?" Paul asked me with a smirk on his face.

""Erm, no" I replied.

"Interesting. You wanna go out with me?" He still had that look on his face…the one that screamed arrogant.

"No thank you." I didn't want to be rude to him. My response bought on a collection of laughs from around the fire and a satisfying look of shock on Paul's face.

"What's so funny?" Embry asks as he, Quil and Jake took their seats by me.

"Oh, just what you would expect from Paul. He's trying to get Bella to go out with him, which Bella knocked him down, hence why we were laughing" Kim told them.

"Leave her alone Paul! She's not some dumb bimbo who's going to fall at your feet at the slightest sign of a compliment" Jake growled at Paul. _Geez, __growled? __That__'__s, __erm, __different. _And so is the way he is shaking. _What__'__s __wrong __with __him?_

"Chill out man. I'm just messing" Paul said, his hands up in surrender. That seemed to work, as Jake calmed himself down.

The rest of the night was pretty fun. I got to know that girls better and even a bit about the guys. It was just before midnight by the time I got home, and after waking Charlie to tell him to go bed, I took my own advice and all but collapsed onto the bed and just let sleep overcome me.

**There wasn't much going on in this chapter, but I wanted Bella to meet the wolves. I will update tomorrow hopefully, so as always, leave your comments and reviews xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:All twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 5**

- Beep, beep, beep, beep -

Urgh, stupid alarm, Time for me to get up I suppose. I turn the alarm off and make the great effort of getting out of the bed. First thing, time for a shower. As I get into the shower, I let my thoughts take over. Yesterday, as it was a Sunday, I decided to have a lazy day and do nothing. The majority of the day was spent reading, whilst Charlie was at work. I made a chicken roast for when he got home, which he was very grateful for…he hadn't had one in so long. I went to bed pretty early, so I could get a good night sleep. That didn't turn out so well. The nightmares have been a recurrent occurrence ever since I moved here. Every morning, I wake up with sweat all over my body and my heart pounding in my chest. I'm sure Charlie hears my screams and my talking in the night (I've always talked in my sleep), but thankfully, he hasn't mentioned it to me. But that doesn't mean he doesn't cast concerned glances and looks in my direction. I'm jolted from my thoughts by a knock on the bathroom door.

"I'm in the shower dad."

"I know, I just wanted to say bye. Have a good day at school."

"I will. Have fun at work."

"You got it, kiddo."

After dad had left, I got out of the shower and went to get changed. I'm not in the very best of moods, I mess mom so much and I'm scared about what's coming. But I can't let that overcome me. I have to pretend I'm okay, for Charlie's sake. I don't need people asking questions…I need them to think I'm fine. So I have to act cheerful and happy to the best of my ability. I apply my make-up naturally and curl my hair and pin the bits at the sides at the back of my head. I decide to wear black skinny jeans, my yellow tank top, cream Uggs and cream jacket. I match it with my yellow bag and my gold locket. (I've had it ever since I was 5…a present from my mom and dad. Inside the locket are 2 photos. One is a photo of my dad and me when I was a baby. And the other is a photo of my mom and e when I was 15. I wear it everywhere I go and refuse to take it off, except to sleep). Unconsciously, I grab the locket whilst I think about it. It's a reminder of the old times, when we were all happy together. I glance at the clock and see that I have to leave now, or else I am going to be late. I head down the stairs, grab a cereal bar to eat on the way and get in my truck.

I arrive just in time to get to my first class. Just like everyday since I started here, Jess feels the need to inform me of any gossip she's heard and thinks that I need to know. She tells me about her weekend, how much she's into Mike, and how Lauren is pissed at me for Tyler not bothering with her, ever since he stuck up for me on my first day here. Why she thinks I need to know this, I have no idea. I really couldn't care less about school dramas, when I've got bigger things to worry about. I almost breathe a sigh of relief when the teacher dismisses us from class. I don't think I could have taken much more of Jess's rapid whispering. I would have preferred to listen to the teacher give a lecture for the whole lesson rather than the quiet working between pairs.  
>The next couple of classes weren't that much better either. Mike is a great guy, but he's constantly flirting and trying to get me to go out with him. If he could drop that annoyingness and insistent hassling, he would be a really good friend for me. But I don't see that happening any time soon. I'm just lucky that I've actually made a true friend…in Angela. She's really sweet. She's a lot like me, which helps us to get along so well. She likes the quiet, like me, and doesn't spend her time gossiping. She's one of those rare, true girls…who isn't fake, but pure honest, through and through. I can see us becoming great friends in the next few weeks…I need someone like her in my life and hope she feels the same about me too.<p>

It's eventually lunch and I walk with Angela to the cafeteria. We grab our food and go sit at our normal table. The others say hi when we get there, except Lauren of course, who just glares at me and then at Angela. I guess Angela's getting look as well now, as she's become close friends with me. But she's obviously not that bothered, as she glances my way with a smile on her face.

"No, we should watch a chick flick" Jess says. It's obvious that she's carrying on a conversation.

"Not a chance, Jess. Us guys are going too, so we want to see something manly, not girly" Mike told her.

"Oh please. Manly?" Angela said, whilst unsuccessfully trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Hey, we're manly!" Tyler said to us. This time, none of us could hold our laughter in.

"We are!" Ben agreed with Tyler. That just bought on more laughter from me, Angela, Jess and surprisingly Lauren too.

"Angie!" Ben exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Ben, I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh, but that's just too damn funny" She responded to him before starting another round of laughing. It took us nearly another 5 minutes to stop laughing completely. We would stop, look at the guys, then at each other and that would start us up laughing again.

"Now you've eventually stopped, are you all coming Saturday?" Eric asked us all.

"Going where?" I asked him.

"To the cinema at Port Angeles. We'll be going around 12" Eric replied.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun. You going Angela?"

"I want to, but my parents are going out of town for the weekend with my brothers and they wont let me stay by myself, so I'm going to have to go with them" She told me, sounding completely unhappy.

"Will they let you stay if you stayed with me till they're back?" I asked her.

"Yeah, they would."

"How about it? Come stay at mine till they're back Sunday."

"You wouldn't mind?" She asked me, sounding hopeful.

"Of course not. It'll be fun."

"Thank you so much. What will your dad say though?"

"He'll be fine with it."

"That's great! Thanks Bella" She said, as she leaned to give me a hug.

"No problem" I said with a big smile. I'm now looking forward to having a girly night.

The rest of lunch went by quite fast and it was soon time for me to go to Biology. This is the class that I have with Angela, Jess, Tyler, Mike and Ben, so we walked together to the lesson. As we walk into the room, I have to make myself continue walking and not just stop where I am. There, sitting next to where I sit, is Edward Cullen. I guess I just hoped that maybe he was never coming back…wishful thinking and all. I make my way over to my seat and sit down. I take a quick glance at Edward and see that his hands are clenched into fists beneath the table and he is looking out of the window. I'm guessing he's still got a problem with me…oh well.

"Right class, you're going to be working in pairs today with your lab partner" Mr Molina told us. _Oh __no! __No, __no, __no. _"Using the microscope and slides on your table, you're going to identify the phases of mitosis. Starting now." As he finished giving out the instructions, Mr Molina took a seat behind his desk and got busy doing whatever he needed to. I really wish this wasn't happening.

"Hi." The sound of his voice shocks me into looking at him. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Erm, yes" I told him.

"Ladies first" He says, as he pushes the microscope over to me, making sure his hands never come into contact with mine. _I __wonder __why __that __is, _I think to myself sarcastically. I look at the slide and say what it is. He asks to check and when he confirms what I said is correct, he switches slides. He looks at it for all of 2 seconds, before saying what it is. I had the urge to ask to check it, like he had done with me, but I'm not that petty. As we continue working, he starts a conversation with me. The only reason I even respond to him, is so he doesn't get suspicious as to why I'm wary of him so much.

"How are you liking Forks?" He asks me.

"It's okay" I said, somewhat reluctantly. Just because I'm talking to him, doesn't mean that I have to like doing it.

"I'm sorry about your mom and stepdad. I heard that's why you moved here." I freeze in place.

"Erm, thanks." I work hard to try and unclench my body. I refuse to look in his direction and I hope that the tone of my voice tells him enough that I don't want to talk about that subject. The third day of school here, I learned that whilst everyone knew that my mom and stepdad died, they didn't know how, which I was extremely thankful for. Or should I say, they didn't know the cover story of how they died. And luckily, no one had asked me yet either.

"Do you like living with your dad?" He asks me. I look at him and see that he's looking at me with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah, Charlie's great."

"Why do you call him Charlie?"

"Just out of habit, not that it's any of your business" I tell him. He looks surprised that I said that to him, but before he gets the chance to say anything, Mr Molina tells us it's time to go to next lesson. I grab my bag and walk over to meet Angela.

"You seemed to be having a good conversation with Edward Cullen" She said, but it wasn't in a joking manner, more of an observation.

"It was alright" I said to her, with what I hope is a smile on my face. She smiles back at me, and then we are on our way to our next classes.

Sitting in English, the last class of the day, I start to think that maybe I had been a little too rude to Edward. I don't need anyone getting suspicious that something is wrong, especially not him. I'm finally getting settled here, and I don't want anyone to spoil that. I've got Angela staying over at mine, which will be very fun, and the cinema to look forward to on Saturday as well. So no more sad or worrying thoughts than there have to be.  
>As I walk towards my truck at the end of the day, I see the Cullen's standing by their car, across the lot. They're all looking over at me, and it honestly makes me uncomfortable and slightly scared. They pay no attention to anyone else in the school…I just wish they could pay me the same courtesy. I notice the blonde guy, Jasper, say something to the rest of them, and whatever he said, it worked, as they all got in the car. I get in my truck, try to stop my heart from jumping out of my chest, and start the drive back to my house.<p>

**I know that its going a little slow, but its going to get more eventful in future chapters. I don't want to rush any key points.  
><strong>**As always, please review with any pointers or comments :) xoxo**


	6. Much Love!

Hey guys, I cant believe its been a year since I started this story. I am soo sorry for not updating this past year, my life has been very hectic and in all honesty…I forgot about this story! I know, I know, it's a shameful thing to do but im here now an working on the next chapter. It will be posted this week with regular updates after, I may even spoil you with more than one update a week :) Bear with it, and I promise you this story is going to be epic.

Lots of love

xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
